


Reunion

by Scornine



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-19
Updated: 2019-07-26
Packaged: 2020-07-08 11:22:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 11,955
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19868815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scornine/pseuds/Scornine
Summary: When we reunited here.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> When we reunited here.

“尼禄——！！事务所大门上的血也记得擦掉！已经干了一天一夜了——！”

妮可的吼声以及她抱着一堆破物资箱子从房间里冲出来的身影，几乎要把坐在门槛上的恶魔猎人撞倒连人带刀滚上大街。还不等他出声抱怨，扑头盖脸而来的浓郁烟味已经让尼禄狠狠打了两个喷嚏。

“嘿！咳咳……看着点路……！”不用想也知道，妮可故意地朝他这边吐了口烟。

尼禄伸手扇了扇空气以此希望身上的烟味能散得快些，才走回门槛边坐下，抬头看了眼大门——斑驳的爪痕，干涸的暗色血迹到处都是，惨烈无比，急需修补。

但既然都干了一天，那么等他保养完绯红女皇也一样来得及。恶魔猎人如是想到。

今天是难得的晴天，一清早就有阳光穿过薄薄的雾气倾洒在Devil May Cry门前，让人心情也变得轻飘飘起来——比前天的半夜，在做委托时被那只遍布骇人伤痕，流着血带着尖刺利爪的发疯恶魔追着挠着说要吃了他好多了。并且尼禄也不怎么能理解那只恶魔被打倒后，为什么能强行愈合部分伤口，甚至一路偷偷跟着他，并差点成功夜袭了事务所。

然后快把这个倒霉的大门和一些家具破坏成了废料。

即便现在生活没那么拮据，但一想到但丁当初无意透露的事务所材料费，可能折合下来会直接抵消他最近做的好几个委托酬金甚至还会有所欠缺，尼禄连擦拭爱刀的动作和表情也变得用力，拧巴起来。

……毕竟这基本全是他的责任。

“嗡……”

才刚刚给内燃机添完油，从城镇街道另一侧响起的低沉异鸣就将尼禄的注意吸引了过去。这声音并不陌生，但是在但丁离开的半年时间里，能听到的机会越来越少，到最后几乎已经快绝迹了。

——是空间扭曲的声音，一般伴随着恶魔的同时出现。

“喂妮可！我出去一趟，午饭帮我留着！”他朝屋子里喊了声，回复他的只有重物摔落的沉闷声。

银发的年轻男人撇撇嘴，把绯红女皇别回背后即按记忆里的方向拐过几条窄街，还不等他跳上一栋略高的平房房顶打算看看位置，恶魔那怪异的嘶吼声已经提前抵达了他的耳边，同时还带着有些违和的撕裂声，金铁碰撞的铿锵声。

有人在前面和恶魔交手？

待尼禄终于跳上屋顶，眼前残破广场之中四处散溅着还没来得及消散的恶魔血液，残骸，和在即将映入他眼帘前，就闪耀着金红色的光芒把一只Chaos轰进了建筑废墟里的身影，就尽数落入了他眼里。

恶魔天气预报准确。

但普通人哪有能耐把那些难缠的家伙全数解决掉呢，此人…来者不善！至少当年吃过丢了只手的苦头后，尼禄的警惕性已经提高了一万个档次，大概。

“咕唔嗷嗷嗷嗷嗷！”

废墟堆里的恶兽没有妥协的意思，但在它的利刃刚刚刺穿石块，准备拖着破损的身体再次进攻时，一道狠厉的劲风已经先行一步穿透了它的头颅，将它钉死在广场之上。

是一把狭长的……魔剑？

尼禄皱着眉盯着那把越发觉得眼熟的武器，在突然想到什么后，瞳孔骤然一缩。

“怎么连这些家伙也一起跟过来了几个……开派对的时机不大对吧。”

暗红色的身影一边拍着风衣的粉尘，一边从废墟之上的破损楼台里跳出，拔起魔剑就想走。

“站住。”

那个身影一顿，随即因尼禄的喝声而转身露出的银发和容貌，让年轻的恶魔猎人呼吸一滞。

“但丁？”

他几步飞跃到不速之客的身边欲图确认身份，但随即响起的声音，将他的怀疑打消了大半。

“噢，Kid。别来无恙？”

虽然由于时隔半年，银发男人的头发又稍稍长了些，带着破损的暗红外套上还沾着各种各样未干的恶魔血液和污渍，但那双浅色的眼睛之中的光芒，依旧丝毫未变：平和，却暗藏锐光。

“你怎么会在……这里，你不是和维吉尔去魔界了吗，他人呢？为什么你……”

数不清的疑问被一股脑倾倒出来，但一声突然出现的代表着腹中空空的长音，代表了传奇恶魔猎人并不打算直接在这回答的样子。

“算了，我们先去吃午饭吧。你应该也很久没吃像样的食物了吧，我请客。”

“哇哦~！”但丁像是在为尼禄的慷慨惊呼。“你猜对了，去喝一杯？”

“不……酒精就算了。”

他沉默了一会儿，才又接下去说，“街角那边新开了家…甜品店，也许可以去那里吃。”

“而且边上还有炸鸡排饭和烤肉披萨。”

但丁愣了下，“你也喜欢吃那玩意儿？”

他可不怎么记得有这么回事，抱着手臂一歪头，看着尼禄问。

“……”

但年轻的恶魔猎人只是眼神飘离了一下，没有回答。

“噢，想不到你还挺贴心的，尼禄。”银发男人没有放过这个细微的表情变化，把魔剑Dante挂回背后，就跟上了完全不想再多留一步，已自顾自的先走进小巷的尼禄。

“我就应该让你饿死在这里……”

虽说……甜品站的老板有受他们事务所的照顾，但这不意味着但丁在吃掉半个菜单上的东西，顺便还在隔壁点了两个豪华烤肉披萨后，依旧能获得免单。

至少坐在他身边的尼禄在吃自己的冰淇淋时，感觉到了钱包瘪下去的苦涩。

那个传奇男人甚至打包了一杯豪华水果芭菲，在回自己事务所的路上一口接一口的吃着，完全不像有吃撑的样子。

也许是想把之前缺的份都弥补回来吧。

“所以，为什么突然回来了？之前应该确定很难再回到这边了。”银发的年轻男人双手抱着头，散漫地走在稍稍偏前的位置。

“嗯……你想听真话？”年长的男人手里还拿着勺子，摩挲着下巴问道。

“废话。”

“因为我想吃这个美妙的高热量食物了。”

完全不像是认真回答的话，换来的是尼禄一记在他背上狠狠着陆的重拳。

“噗咳……！”但丁差点把嘴里的奶油喷出来。他吸了口气，才继续回答，“好好好……我回来是为了查看一下这边的情况，之前拜托你好好看着这边，但我也不确定事情会不会像我想的那么顺利。”

“以及我也想看看你这个小家伙有没有被哪个怪物咬了一口缺了点什么部件，还是说又有了点什么有意思的长进，多了些本事之类的。”

尼禄皱着的眉毛因为难以置信，拧得更紧了。

“你回来这边就是为了我？开什么玩笑。”他知道但丁对这边的情况一清二楚，所谓查看情况，根本就是放屁。

“嘿，跟你说实话你又不信，反正这段时间维吉尔总是闲得要命，为了赢回输给我的那一分什么时候都精力旺盛的想打架。我觉得他把我那份活儿先干点也没关系，所以我让他继续加加班，我先休个短假。”

这可不像是说着“需要有人帮他顺便盯着他”这种话就跑进魔界的家伙，会说得出来的话。

“到底怎么了。你不怕他……”尼禄站住侧身挡下还在往前走的老家伙，想让他把话说清楚。

但丁伸手虚抓，一柄被召唤出的武士刀把他没说完的话给截断了。

“阎魔刀在我这，虽说是暂时借的。况且维吉尔也不是个定下目标之后，还会随便改变心意的人。他说要砍树，就会去砍树。有幻影剑在身，我也不怕他被什么乱七八糟的东西吃了。”银发男人拍拍年轻男人的肩，就拿肩膀推开Devil May Cry的一侧大门，上面的血迹看起来已经被草草清除完毕了，但狰狞的爪痕依旧残留着。

“哇哦，看来你们也不是那么太平。”

“嘿混蛋家伙你为什么没把门擦……哦操但丁？！”

正从二楼跑出来的妮可正想好好质问尼禄的怠工，熟人的脸就让她吃了一惊。

“呃……呃见到你真高兴！喂尼禄……，我要去补充点材料和物资，你的午饭还留着，别给我忘了吃！姬莉叶已经在等我了。”虽然受到的冲击强大，但任务在身容不得她逗留，只能边喊边提着推车先跑出事务所了。

还不等尼禄回答，移动事务所启动的轰鸣已经渐行渐远。

“但丁，那你什么时候回……唔？”

一勺被突然塞进嘴里，带着果酱的冰淇淋把他的嘴给堵住了，连带着询问一块儿。话被连续打断两三次，尼禄的耐心已经直接见底。又惊又气的他下意识地把那只勺子给狠狠咬住了。

但是但丁像是条件反射般的猛然一扯，让尼禄身形一歪，猝不及防地撞上始作俑者，把年长男人直接扑倒在了地上。

“对我的勺子温柔点……”

但丁好不容易才从年轻的猛兽嘴里抽回自己的冰淇淋勺，另一只手倒是依旧稳稳地端着他的甜食。

温度过低的冰淇淋致使尼禄在吞下去前没法立刻开口说话，而直接吐掉也不怎么合理，他只能怒睁着双眼，然后打算尽快咽下这些冰冷的东西。

来自年长者的算盘似乎还没打完，年轻的恶魔猎人正准备起身而抬起的头被往下摁，一个和他嘴里的奶油温度差不多的吻被但丁印在尼禄的额头上——顺便还带着一些被蹭上去的果酱和奶油渍。

“唔呃呃呃呃！！恶啊！该死的……混蛋你搞什么！！”

尼禄立马挣脱开了但丁，带着一连串过激的反应声音爬了起来，随即绯红女皇的刀尖就已毫不客气地指在银发男人的鼻尖前。

“你到底是不是但丁，还是说你在那边吃错了什么药……恶…是果酱哎……”他还在擦自己的额头，一边嫌弃着。

但丁轻飘飘地推开了指着自己的刀刃，不紧不慢地吃完手里的豪华芭菲，才擦着嘴，靠在门边上说，“哟，怀疑我吗？……Kid，要不要让我试试你的水平？”

尼禄哼了一声，嘲讽道：“别和一些蠢蛋恶魔打习惯了身手变差，被我打到求饶。”

银发男人闻言，没忍住低声笑了出来，“哈哈哈如果你能打到我求饶，我就答应你个要求，什么都可以，只要我能做到。”

年轻恶魔猎人耸耸肩，瞟了眼自己手臂上的草莓果酱，撇着嘴，想了个不错的点子。

“那我就要你穿着草莓裤衩，在Devil May Cry的房顶跳舞。“

“行啊Kid。”男人一口答应。“我给你两次机会，如果两次都没打败我，那你就得答应我的要求了，怎么样？”

年轻人觉得自己被小瞧了，立马答应了下来。

“那你想要我干什么？”

“等你输了就知道了。”

但丁又是那副完全不打算把话说完的样子，头一偏示意尼禄跟上，就走出了大门。尼禄实在有些忿忿。

事实上刚刚重逢不久就开打，确实让人有些心情复杂，但尼禄觉得这架他一定得打。否则那郁积在胸口的闷滞感，能让他窒息而亡。

直到站在那个但丁选择的废弃教堂广场上，被午后的阳光照暖全身，尼禄才觉得那像是幻觉的不真切感消散了几分，连脚下踏着地面的实感也增上些许，才抬头盯着那个暗红色面朝着他的身影。

“来吧！”

他吼着。


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My heart is throbbing.

“锵——！”

刀锋相接的清冽鸣声在整个教堂广场回响，短暂分离的两个身影带着令周遭空气扭曲的澎湃魔力，以魔人之躯再次狠狠地撞在一起。

毕竟在很多时候，言语对于这两个背负着不寻常之物的男人来说，并不算是用于沟通的最佳方式。

刀刃划出的火花在两双金色的瞳仁中闪着温度不一的亮光，年轻魔人回身转刀的力道改变致使交锋的两人迅速分开，而他的对手身遭出现的魔力剑刃正以棘手的速度，再次朝他的周身要害袭来。

绯红女皇的轰鸣带着烈焰，在年轻魔人以摧枯拉朽之势猛烈挥刀之时，将那些金红色的剑刃几乎破坏了大半，有一柄擦过他的脸颊，让青蓝色的皮肤淌出滚烫的鲜血来——但这只将他的斗志火焰燃得更旺。

湛蓝玫瑰所射出的子弹无论角度多刁钻总会被银发猎人挡下，但魔剑Dante劈砍而下的力道无论能令多少恶魔命丧当场，每一次都能被以相同甚至更甚的蛮力猛烈回击而化作无用。

他确实成长了不少。

但丁暂时解除魔人化，甩了甩发麻的手后，看着不远处喘息着，金色的兽瞳却还依旧牢牢盯着自己的尼禄，忍不住轻笑着想。那个过去在教团里懵懂沉默的毛头小子已经接纳了过去，将自己一锤一锤地锻造成如今这个强大的恶魔猎人，甚至能够在一般情况下和他打成平手了。当然，也只是一般情况。

相比于但丁对于他的进步所升起的满足，尼禄感受到的则是毫无疑问的强大。无论他以什么方式进攻，眼前的男人永远是游刃有余的模样，别说摸到底了，年轻猎人甚至觉得自己根本没能让这个传奇和他认真开打。不过也只是觉得罢了，但丁没有放水，而是一样下决心了想看看他的实力。

翼手不甘心地握了握，远程的攻击对但丁几乎无效，而魔人化只是让他站在了和这个传奇一样的起跑线上罢了，更别说但丁早已拿火箭发射的速度遥遥跑在了前头。他已经输了一次，一个看似惋惜的破绽让老恶魔猎人得以在空中重抡他的腰腹，在尼禄因此猛地弹出的身体撞破了隔壁教堂的墙壁后，坠落及地时，直接把魔剑横上他的咽喉。

“混蛋……”

绯红女皇同主人开启魔人化后再次冲锋的身形一同咆哮着，倾吐着热焰狠劈上那个一样喷薄出炽热魔力，甚至展开那两对宽大双翼，直接化身罪魔人的强大男人。

“SHOWDOWN——！”

“SDT COMBO！！”

亮蓝色和金红色的光辉瞬间接触，短暂的沉寂后，一股过于强大的冲击波以战斗中心为起点，蛮横而充满破坏力地横扫了这个废弃的教堂广场。这下不单单是已经变成废墟的原教堂彻底变成了平地，在一旁尚还处于重建中的新教堂，也摇摇欲坠起来。虽然尼禄在之前就破坏了它的一侧墙壁，几乎快把它的承重物给打烂了一半。

烟雾弥漫，粉尘在已决出胜负的两人之间，伴着咳嗽和喘息声四处飘扬。无论是谁的攻势都异常猛烈，这也成为了尼禄消除对但丁有手下留情的质疑的证据，过于猛烈的三连击，但这不是用来解释那把剑从身后再次横在他脖子上，以及再次“惜败”的理由。

“我输了。”

尼禄耸耸肩，接受失败比他想象的要容易些，解除魔人化的他身上的深蓝大衣不但落满了灰尘，还尽是些刀痕弹孔——但年长的猎人也没好到哪里去，以至于从废墟里爬出来的两人站在广场上时，简直狼狈得要命。

“行了行了行了！输了就是输了，你想让我干什么，赶紧说不然我就走了！！”年轻人忍不住把刀扛在肩上，试图用不耐来掩饰那些情绪，以及打破这微妙的安静。

但丁浅笑了一声，看着短发小子有些丧气的模样，站在那个夕阳正斜斜地照亮着的浅色破败广场上，对尼禄张开了双臂。

“这就是我要的。”他说。

尼禄实在没能理解但丁脑子里想的是个什么东西。

“该死，你到底要什么啊，一身伤痕吗？”

他身前的年长猎人叹了口气，“哦Kid……想不到你也挺笨的。”

还没等他回骂，那个男人就猝不及防地将尼禄狠狠地揽进怀里，拥抱紧得连挣扎也化作了无用功。

过近的距离和过大的力量令尼禄失措地加大了反抗的力度，但脱战的疲惫感没能使他的举动对但丁造成多大的困扰。

“嘿但丁……你他妈干嘛…！！”

“看到你没事真是太好了。”银发男人低声说了这么一句没头没脑的话，感受着怀里的人逐渐安静下来的动作，沉默了许久，才重重地吸了口气。

“然后尼禄，我要跟你道歉。之前在那儿，我不该说你是累赘。”

他一定注意到了尼禄突然开始微微发红的眼圈，因为后者也同样注意到了但丁的视线，马上扭头了。

“所以你会在这边呆多久？”

年轻猎人突然开始无法判别涌上自己心头的那一大股情绪到底是些什么东西。他只能将它们一股脑塞在一块儿，藏起来，或者压下去，却从未想过等到它们再次反扑的时候，会将他淹没。

“会留上一阵子的。”但丁扔下这个尼禄一直询问的答案，才继续往下说：“前几天有几只特别棘手的重伤恶魔从那边跑了过来。”

“那些东西本来会被我们杀掉，但我们还没完全封死空间，在战斗之中裂缝产生了松动，结果再次裂开了道通往人界的路……如果仅仅是如此也就算了，但维吉尔被莫名其妙偷袭之后见血，阎魔刀脱手，被那几头蠢东西叼走跑进了裂缝。那里面有一只懂得记住特殊血液味道，擅长指挥糊弄其他恶魔的家伙，本是我们讨伐的主要对象。……这下维吉尔不加班谁加班。”

“所以。”尼禄一撇嘴，“你怕他们来找我？”

“Well……至少现在你看起来还活蹦乱跳的，没少点什么部件。我打算先把逃犯们塞回地狱，好好收拾完再说。”

“唔噢…”尼禄显然不适应这过近距离所带来的气息和一下子过量的关心，神色别扭地就想挣脱开去。

这次但丁乖乖地把手松开了。

“之前好像，是有个看起来快没命了的家伙，在我做委托的时候突然杀过来，说要吃了我。不过说这种话的垃圾多了去了，我没怎么注意。”

年轻猎人挠挠头，一副才想起来的样子。

“是不是有个蠢到家的独眼，浑身尖刺，还带着血色的结晶体，脑袋小得一看就知道没带多少脑子，块头还特别大。”

“我想你说对了。”

“噢……那是里头最烂的一个。”

尼禄一愣，眉头一皱，“最烂的一个差点把你的事务所大门给撕了？”

“哈哈哈哈哈哈……”

银发男人没忍住，噗地一声就笑了出来，直让尼禄把他推开了。

“所以你就是怕我被随便哪个蠢蛋怪物给吃了，就慌慌张张地跑回来，还给了我一个这个？”

说着，短发小子也学着但丁刚才的样子，张张手臂。

“怎么，感动到你了？要哭的话叔叔的肩膀可以借给你。”

尼禄撇了撇嘴，转身就把刀插回身后，边拍着灰尘慢慢走开，一边说着：“真幼稚……”

“你……你们是谁啊！喂，教……教堂！你们为什么把还在修建的教堂打坏了，赔钱，快给我赔钱！！”

一个像是负责修缮教堂的修士在他们身后大喊着，要不是那颤抖得和言语一样厉害都能听到声响的腿，几乎就要跑上来质问了。

“糟了……该死的，但丁我可没什么闲钱再来搞这种赔偿了……！！”尼禄背后的翼手一现，带着他几步就跳到了其他建筑之后，像是遮掩罪行似的逃走了。还好他们俩衣服打得破破烂烂的全是灰土和血迹，也不大容易认出来。

“……谈钱真是令人悲伤的事情。”

但丁自然也没几个子，有样学样的变成魔人形态溜走了。

直到屁股接触到沙发，尼禄才感觉到自己绷紧的神经松弛了些，冲澡带给他精神上的舒缓要比想象的更大，全身都笼罩在廉价洗衣粉的味道里，比起臊臭的血腥味不知让人喜欢上多少。

“吱呀”

迟进入浴室的另一位恶魔猎人看来也冲完了澡，穿着尼禄的旧黑T把毛巾挂在颈间，看起来像个外貌惊人的……搬运工。

事实上，鉴于但丁的那些破衣服早就在这半年里变成了真正的抹布，并且它们原本也不怎么能用的情况下，尼禄慷慨大方地借了套衣服给浑身脏破得只剩件外套和双靴子还能继续凑合的传奇恶魔猎人，然后现在不自觉地疑惑为什么他的衣服在但丁身上能把成熟男人的魅力放大个一万倍。尼禄十分不解。

虽然但丁确实能让它们全部恢复原样，但是既然好心的短发小子慷慨解囊，他又何苦拒绝呢。

屁股边上的沙发下陷的感觉令半躺着的年轻男人迅速回神，尼禄腿一晃就打算将但丁踹走，“嘿让开，你可以坐另一个沙发！”但丁坐在这儿，让他没法像之前那样惬意地伸展开躯干。

但是他只看见了那个银发男人一挑眉，反倒是挪到尼禄腰边坐了下来。尼禄干脆脚一抬就真的打算踹上去，而但丁则更快一步——年轻猎人不但踹空了，还被抓住了脚踝顺势一拉，带着压迫感的老家伙就这么伏身压了下来，抵着他的胸膛，一脸不善的模样。

“嘭咚”尼禄正打算开骂，事务所大门被推开的声音让两个人都扭头望了过去。莫里森正推门走进来，抬头就是两人一副姿势旖旎奇怪的样子。

“哇哦。”

莫里森配合地惊呼了一声，“我想这份委托得暂时搁置到明早你们才有时间干了。Have a good night，gentlemen。”

说完他就把委托书扔上办公桌，关门走了。

尼禄的脸都快青了。


	3. Chapter 3

尽管绯红女皇就在尼禄手边不远处，他的拳头同样蓄势待发，但事实上，那所谓的另一个沙发只有两条腿，而他们屁股底下的这张可怜长沙发也经不起尼禄或者但丁的折腾。无论是谁还手过度，它都难逃折断的命运——然后尼禄的修理债单上就会又多加一笔。

他咬着牙，抓着但丁手腕的力度慢慢加重的同时，扬着的右手与现出的翼爪一同紧紧抓住身上这个银发男人的右侧腰腹，一个猛地翻身把肇事者压到了自己身下。

这下，抵着胸膛俯视的角色变成了尼禄，沙发也发出了声难承重负的吱呀声。

“开玩笑也要适可而止，但丁！”

尼禄跪坐在沙发，或者说是这个年长猎人的身上，皱着眉低吼着。

“但如果你再动下去，可能就真的要出事了。”

但丁说话的时候尼禄已经开始用力地拽手，企图把被他牢牢钳住的手腕抽回来。但显然坐在别人身上随便乱动不是什么好主意。尼禄也明显感觉到了身下男人起的反应，至少屁股边上那个硬硬的东西存在感强烈的要命，何况他洗完澡现在穿的是宽松柔软的运动裤，根本无法忽视那异样感。

他皱着眉头，在脖子根开始慢慢变红的同时，也确实不再挣扎了。只是目光尖锐地瞪了老家伙一眼——就像他们第一次见面时的眼神一样。但那双浅色眼睛里曾暗藏着的阴郁，敌意，或者迷茫和摇摆不定，早已不复存在了。

年长猎人见过的色彩很多，但在第一次见到这个小子的眼睛时，就被夺走了注意，也许那就是世界上最为吸引他的颜色，也许……

不。

但丁在心里摇了摇头，或者应该叫做将要誓死守护的颜色才对。这和其他任何因素无关，只因为他是尼禄。

年轻人瞪的那一眼没能起到应有的警告作用，倒更像是让糟糕的情况继续反方向恶化的催化剂。他身下的恶魔猎人只是因为这个眼神轻笑了声，就径自伸出手揽过尼禄的脖颈，然后顺势按低那个桀骜不驯的银发脑袋，在年轻人越睁越大的眼睛惊愕的注视下，覆上了尼禄的双唇。

“……”

但动手的男人眉头突然一皱，因为那个银发小鬼恶狠狠地把他的嘴唇咬破了。

和尼禄正期待着的相反，眼前袭击他的混账家伙完全没有因此就被劝退。血只会刺激到但丁的神经，那个带着血腥味的吻开始直白地附上狂野的意味，夹杂进不知名情绪的同时，也反客为主地试图撬开年轻猎人伶俐的牙关，好闯进去大肆搜刮一通。

“够了……唔…！”尼禄的拳头显然没能忍耐下来，带着怒意抡向但丁的侧颊。在一个即将击中的危险距离，银发猎人有力的手掌隔挡下了这来势汹汹的攻击，无论是第二次也好，第三次也罢。

全数被防御而下。

而唇舌利剑的攻势，显然在尼禄张嘴说话的时候让他吃了大亏，他身下的男人已不知何时将他圈进怀里，尼禄牙关大开，过于热烈的深吻夺走了他继续反应的机会，柔软的嘴唇相触间溢出过多的唾液，那个灵巧的舌尖舔舐着年轻人不知所措，只会推搡和躲避的舌头，欲图把这方寸之地的一切尽数尝上万遍。

“但丁你…嗯…到底……吃错了什么药！！”

在一个带着喘息的低吼里，尼禄终于成功地把压着自己的家伙推开些，因为深吻氧气不足，而脸上泛着红潮。盯着但丁的眼睛里已经闪烁起了蓝色和金色的魔力——快爆发了。

“一定要我说明白吗？”

淡淡的语调。除了夹着与他一样的喘息声外，和方才那个过于不讲理的吻完全没有共同点。

年轻猎人抬眼看到那双浅色的瞳仁里亮着的，与平常不同的淡淡薄荷色，正想再次发问，那些在教堂的广场上战斗后上涌过的情绪浪潮，此时因为但丁的反问，兀然地再次从被他胡塞乱藏的心底角落里冲破阻塞，像黄昏之时迅速涨潮的海水，用一波又一波越发高涨的浪花，把依旧站在沙滩上望着落日的他卷进海中，口舌灌入咸涩，无法反抗地被温柔的浪潮拉进透着青绿色的深海中去。

一定要他明明白白的再说一次吗？

不，不需要。

因为怀着那份薄淡感情的人里同样有尼禄一个。只是他们两个都不约而同的缄默着，直到方才但丁问出口？

蠢货。

怎么可能呢。

“该死……，还没亲过哪个漂亮女孩子就先被混蛋啃了。”带着好气又好笑的嘟囔，尼禄狠狠擦了擦自己的嘴，就打算从年长者的身上撤开去。

比起接吻，他们更像是在打一场隐去硝烟的战役。

“那要是我不单单想亲你呢，尼禄。”

和往日里一样不怎么正经的语调里，这次真的夹带上了些许沙哑的意味，尼禄同时觉察到屁股底下但丁真实的热情高涨后，也开始镇定不下去了。

“那我就把你的蠢玩意儿削了，然后剁了你再踹出大门，老混球。”

“那真是可惜，毕竟我也不想老是和你打来打去的。”

尼禄还没松完的一口气被沿着自己腰椎开始下滑的手惊得咽了回去，还不等他拽开那只不怀好意的手，长沙发一侧传来的不堪重负的吱呀断裂声，让他脑内警钟大作。

“咔嚓……嘭咚！”

这下他真的要破产了。

“Well……”

脚勾着沙发腿才没彻底滑下去的罪魁祸首这么感叹了一声，似乎也明白这个敞开的客厅不怎么适合继续一些后续的事情，腰腹一用力，便直接抱住身上还坐着的家伙跳上地板，不顾那个吵闹的臭小子还在惊魂未定地大声谩骂，就把早就长足个的年轻人拼命扭动挣扎着的腰夹在腋下，像抱着个枕头一般运回了自己的卧室。

或者说，那原本是但丁的卧室，尽管目前暂时的所有人是尼禄，但现在又归他了。

被扔上自己床铺，尼禄才后知后觉发现在踹但丁的时候自己的拖鞋就已经不翼而飞，但那不是关键，在屁股接触到柔软被子的同时那个带着强烈压迫意味的男人也伏身而上，把他的退路封死得彻彻底底。

“你可是我叔叔……蠢货！”

像是才想起来什么关键点，尼禄胡乱推搡的力度也变大了，像个被翻过身露出肚皮的野兽，慌张地打算掩护要害。

“你打算在这种时候跟我讨论那种事情吗？”

双手手腕被压住的危机感让尼禄弓起身，支起小腿就打算用膝盖顶开但丁，但却被猜中预谋，身上男人的膝盖抵住他的大腿内侧，顺势顶开了尼禄的双腿。而但丁还剩着一只手，用来在和他接吻时解开尼禄那个松松垮垮的腰带。

尼禄似乎还想说些什么，但海浪阻止了他，将那些被磨得发白的细碎记忆，那些令他不知所措的莫名情感充当作共犯的借口，推着攘着将他挪到这个男人身旁。

拒绝开始悄然变质，那再次落下的吻侵吞了他的思绪，伙同浪潮一块暗示着他忽视的情绪到底是什么，暗示他就算不再躲闪也毫无错误，尼禄挣开但丁钳着自己的手，在后者打算再次抓住他前，抱住年长者的脖颈，狠狠地往自己的方向按下。

尼禄的吻来得猝不及防。

原本打算魔人化而变尖的指甲开始恢复人类的状态，不过在完全恢复前依旧在银发半长的男人颈间留下了道道抓痕。尼禄的回吻蛮横而毫无章法，比起吻倒更像是报复性的啃噬，把早已开始外溢的唾液蹭上但丁布满胡茬的下巴，舌头在那个原本的侵略者嘴里胡搅，像只得逞的野兽般，全然暴露了他根本不懂如何接吻的事实。

得到了出乎意料的突然回应，但丁惊讶之余，反而开始真的担心待会儿自己的小公鸡会不会被削掉。

但那只是微不足道的顾虑，比起受伤和尼禄幼稚的较劲和主动送吻，对于他来说并不难抉择。虽然这种可能性真发生的话会在短时间内让但丁与尼禄保持一个非常礼貌的距离。

唇舌相交，不满，困惑，渴求和更多的情绪被糅合在一起全数塞进这个吻里，溶化进唾液里。低低的水渍声开始在房间之内响起，挑起火的人自觉担下了领舞的责任，耐着性子将爱欲的舞步慢慢踏出，慷慨地让横冲乱撞的闯入者品尝吻的滋味。

而在但丁的手指勾住年轻猎人的裤带往下扯，让包裹着早已半兴奋性器的底裤暴露于空气之中时，微凉席卷而上，尼禄那双浅色的眼睛之中冰冷锋利的目光宛如暖流海水之中的冰川般，悄悄地消融了。

情欲开始驱散理智，带着些许意气用事一同蒙上这对透彻的眼睛，直让尼禄忍不住半阖起眼，在带着茧子的手指触及下身的敏感位置时猛地回神，仿佛确认般盯着始作俑者的眼睛。

而但丁眼里的肯定回应了他。

“呜嗯……喂但丁……”

话没有说全，但谁都知道那是什么意思，因为尼禄的声调早也带上情热的味道，沙哑而低沉。

“啊……！”

如他所愿，那双常年持剑的手伸进干燥的底裤，将他半硬的性器圈入温暖的掌心，早已湿润的顶端透示着情热已久，而觉察的年长者抿嘴笑着，将吻从尼禄唇间移至嘴角，落上脆弱的脖颈，却独独在手掌抚慰那根比主人更热情的小东西至完全勃起的时候，张口毫不留情地咬上尼禄的肩膀。

疼痛让他痛呼出声，但丁甚至感觉到了掌中硬着的家伙颤了颤，尼禄的指甲报复性地正要在但丁背上划出伤痕，冠状沟突然被轻碾的可怕快感让猛兽的利爪失去力量，只在黑色布料上扯出了道道衣褶，“啊…嘶……很痛啊！”软软的呻吟被用斥责急忙掩盖，尼禄正抬眼，那双亮着薄荷色的眼睛微眯着，狩猎者正用一种带着渴求欲望的眼神盯着他，是尼禄从不曾见过的眼神。

“因为你，Kid……因为瞧见过美好的东西之后，许久不见总会令人想念……”

他吻上年轻猎人的锁骨，掀开碍事的布料，吻一路滑至尼禄敏感的小腹，手指离开那支还在颤动着的性器，在尼禄下意识有些不满的抓紧但丁衣服时，扯下仍束缚着他的底裤，让兴奋地淌下前液的性器完全暴露在空气中。

不待尼禄因此而喟叹，越发向下的吻让他觉察到了但丁的意图，他开始紧张，手指探入那半长的银发发间，而但丁只是亲吻了他的大腿内侧后，抬头瞧了尼禄一眼。银发恶魔猎人歪着头，看着尼禄因为预想扑空的些许失落感，便张口，将年轻人的性器纳入口中。

“啊……你为什么…哈啊…该死…但丁…！”

年长男人半长的银发垂在他胯间，红艳的舌头隐约可见，正将他的东西含进嘴里的强烈视觉刺激，让尼禄连拒绝的声音也变得断断续续，带着粘稠的鼻音。

性器置于火热口腔内，还在继续往更深处挺进的强烈快感令他无法忍耐，伸进但丁发间的手指开始不自觉用力，“……呜…停下…”而随着尼禄无法制止的顶胯，但丁开始舔舐柱身的柔软舌头，和出乎他意料的突然深喉，让尼禄硬得胀痛的性器抖动着，几欲在这令人无法承受的快感和精神冲击里高潮。

唾液和一些其他液体从恶魔猎人嘴间淌上尼禄银白色的毛发，将它们悄悄打湿了。

“我要……嗯我要出来了…”他闷声咕哝着，可但丁并不打算让尼禄这么快就缴械在他嘴里，吐出带着水渍和已经渗出些许稀薄精液的性器，在短发小子想要伸手抚慰的时候，抓住了他的手。

“再忍忍，尼禄，这样至少能让你感觉到的疼痛不那么明显。我希望你第一次和我做能尽量舒服些。”银发猎人拿着一种安慰的口吻，让尼禄正打算挣脱的手安静了下来。

“痛……什么？”显然尼禄还没能反应过来但丁接下来打算做的，但身上的男人马上让他明白了。

带着淡淡白色的半透明润滑剂被手指挤进尼禄狭窄的后穴，冰凉感和胀痛的异物感，几乎立刻令他扭胯想要躲开，“尼禄……！”带着无奈和不容商榷的语气，以及掐住他腰的手掌，让年轻人好歹算是放松了下来，因为深吻而开始染上红潮的躯体因为但丁手指的深入开始绷紧，银发男人甚至清楚地觉察到了正绞紧自己手指，让他难以推进的肠壁。

“放松，Kid……这样你待会儿会受伤的。”

带着柔和的语气，但丁伏身在半阖眼的银发年轻人嘴角一吻，在感觉到他确实努力放松后，才加上一根手指，慢慢开始抽插的同时，带着安慰性的吻也随之落上尼禄唇上。

过于温柔的攻势几乎让没有什么床第经验的年轻猎人将一切全数交付而出，但丁的耐心让尼禄最后一份顾虑和畏惧也消散而去，在手指能够轻松插进这个紧致的甬道深处后，但丁拽下自己的裤子，才后知后觉地感觉到下身快硬到爆炸的状态。

强忍着想要马上操进那个温热柔软的甬道的冲动，但丁加到第三根手指，稍加扩张并顺便找到了尼禄前列腺的位置后，才扯下自己的短裤，让尺寸偏大且完全勃起到胀痛的性器弹出来。

“嘿……你也…。该死，但丁你也太大了，我吃不消……”

“对自己有点自信，尼禄，充足的扩张会让你能够全部吃下它的。好了……”但丁扶住性器，才将顶端挤进尼禄的后穴，年轻猎人忍耐的闷哼已经传了出来。

“慢点……啊…操……但丁！喂！”还不待尼禄再咕哝些什么，但丁难得的失去了耐心，将进入了一半的性器整根操了进来。

“呜啊……！操他妈的…痛……哈啊……呜嗯…”

过大的性器让尼禄只觉得屁股痛得要命，像被打进了个热乎乎的桩子，直让他硬得滴水的性器软上了三分，但带着完全占有的意味和另一种浓烈情绪的吻随即被但丁送上，尼禄的痛呼被堵在嘴中，嚼碎，被两人热切的深吻埋没进某个角落。

银发的年长猎人开始慢慢摆胯，通红性器在进出尼禄股间时带出了淡薄的红色血液和过量的润滑剂，将穴口打湿得过分泥泞，色情无比。

已接受痛楚的尼禄没有觉得更难受，倒是因为但丁每每蹭过某个位置，却只是瘙痒般点到为止，让他无法忍耐地偷偷摆胯，将肉棒往自己更舒服的位置带。

尼禄偷偷摸摸的举止当然被但丁所注意，他浅笑着，在年轻人额间印上一个吻，像是信号般，几下便加快了抽插速度，在尼禄一声拖长的声调里，猛地擦过敏感点操进肠道深处。

“哈啊…！啊……！”

“舒服吗？Kid……”

“舒服你个鬼……操你的但丁……！呀啊！哈……哈啊，那里…别……呜嗯！”

耳边拂来的炽热气息让将要高潮之意正浓的尼禄没好气地骂了句，也许但丁的报复心今天有些重，还不等尼禄骂完，就狠狠地操上他的前列腺，一下，接着一下，让他得不到抚慰又硬得要命的性器直溅出精液来。

“嗯……混蛋家伙……”

小腹上尽是自己射出的精液，尼禄汗湿的上身放松地摔回软软的床铺上，但屁股里那个家伙还没射，他的小腿只是形式地缠着但丁的胯，完全没有多少力量了。

身前的银发男人稍稍抽离，贴心地拽下自己脖子上的毛巾擦去尼禄腹间的白色液体，便将已经软下身来的家伙翻过身去，完全不打算问尼禄吃不吃得消，就将性器操回那个正张合着不让里头的液体外溢的小穴，按住尼禄的后颈就直接顶胯操进肠道深处。

因为他知道尼禄可以。

“啊……为什么还不射…快点做完……”后颈被按住，尼禄趴在床上反而屁股翘得更高了，这让但丁一次次狠狠的操弄都顶在了他更深的地方，几乎让尼禄感觉到腹部有被性器顶起的错觉。

“呼啊…过于美味了，尼禄……”但丁这么说着，话语里带着浓浓的情欲和占有欲，让第一次听到这个男人如此性感过头的声音的尼禄在心底骂了一声，他几乎感觉到自己全身的血液都在往下身流。

不应期正在迅速消失，而但丁落上他后颈，脊背，肩胛，甚至尾骨的吻，让尼禄的性器开始再次硬得要命，前液和未擦干净的精液蹭上被单，他几乎要被再次操到高潮了，但他身上的男人仍不满足，像是要把身下的尼禄操进床垫里似的，每次摆胯都抽出过半，将那个无力翘高的屁股撞得泛起粉色。

润滑剂已经淌下尼禄的性器，泛白的液体将但丁操弄的这个小穴打湿得泛起水光，既像充盈到溢出的精液，又因操得过快而冒起泡沫，硕大硬挺的肉棒抽插间甚至会带出微微的艳红肠肉，直让尼禄叫床的声音越发高昂。

在又一次操进最深处后，但丁的性器终于抖动着，想要高潮，而尼禄甚至没有力气拒绝年长男人射在里面，因为他蹭着被单的可怜家伙也还没射。

“你还好好活着真是太好了……尼禄，我爱你。”

这句话像是猛烈的情药，又或是效果过剩的催化剂，让因此而睁大了眼的尼禄无法抗拒地绞紧后穴高潮了。

精液射上自己侧着的股间，而但丁因为这绞紧而呼出愉悦的喘息，大股大股的精液在这时溅上尼禄痉挛着的火热肠壁，太过令人疯狂的被射精感，让银色短发的年轻男人几乎无法合拢微张着的嘴，唾液开始顺着嘴角下淌，而疲倦感，不知何处而来的难得轻松感一并袭来，年轻猎人只是回头看了眼伏在自己背上的但丁，便沉沉睡去了。

第二天早上，尼禄是在被莫名重物压床的疑惑感里醒来的，下身干燥的触感和并无粘腻的感受让他差点回忆不起来昨晚到底干了些什么破事，但身上那个重物的哼哼声，屁股的酸痛和肠道深处开始淌出的粘腻液体感，让他明白了是但丁在做完后顺便给两人好好清理了下。以及但丁居然抱着自己睡了一晚上。

但这没阻止他伸腿一脚踹上这个裸着压在自己身上的银发男人，还不待脚掌接触到那个男人的皮肤，尼禄的脚踝就被又一次抓住。

“怎么，Kid。一大早就这么精神，是早晨的特殊需要吗？”

“谁他妈要……唔唔唔嗯！”

显然他因为嘴被吻住后，没能继续说下去。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> When I saw you again, I know I really love you.


End file.
